Odd Experiments
by Dusk Xayah
Summary: Website: Lewdwords-dot-com, 10th person to join gets a free 1k word story. ;)
1. Commissions

Hello, fans!

I have a website to showcase my works. I find FF to be very restrictive, so I'm moving out. Check it out and show your support! And, if you're a talented writer, let me know if you're interested in joining as an author. I hope to see you all there!

Lewdwords -dot- com


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione couldn't feel her body. She could see what she was doing, but all sensations were lost to her. The only thing she could feel was her heartbeat, which was incredibly rapid. She'd woken up in the middle of the night, unable to control her actions. She had been experimenting with different potions, trying to see if she could mix them to create new effects.

Despite the warnings, she'd mixed a sleeping tonic with an elixir of awareness in the hopes that she could give herself lucid dreams. Unfortunately, instead of a lucid dream, she was lucid sleepwalking. Her body stumbled through hogwarts, seemingly having no purpose. She caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of a window, and an internal scream echoed in her mind.

She was nearly naked; only sheer white panties hid her most sensual region. Her panic worsened when she noticed that her nipples were hard, and she could see that her pussy was swollen. Potions were clearly not her forte. She mentally groaned and prayed that nobody would see her. Her body drifted through the halls, taking odd routes, seemingly going nowhere in particular.

She was terrified someone might be awake, that someone would see her ghosting the halls, nearly nude. She'd be expelled for sure. What terrified her more than expulsion, was being seen by one of her friends. Shame welled up inside her as she imagined stumbling in to Harry. The scene played out in her mind. He'd be up to God only knew what at this late hour, probably sneaking around where he shouldn't with that invisibility cloak.

She imagined him gaping at her, shocked at the sight of a nude girl in front of him. Her body shuddered. She passed another window, and to her horror she was touching herself. Knuckles inside her panties pressed the white fabric that covered her pussy. Pleasure teased her mind, and she realized she hadn't lost _all_ sensation.

Her body turned around, taking her on a deliberate path. _Oh god_ , she thought. Everything felt like a dream, but she knew it was all real. It wasn't long before she had unwillingly drifted towards the boys' quarters. She crept up the stairs, still mentally trying to regain control of her actions. Her body paid no mind to her internal shouts.

She recognized Harry's door. Her hand clasped the knob, and she slipped into the room. Harry was indeed awake, with his nose in a book. His roommates were sound asleep. He noticed her, but she was silhouetted in the doorway. He quietly shifted his way off his bed and strode towards her.

"What are you doing, Herm-" he began whispering, but he choked as he realized she was nude. His eyes instantly scanned her chest and groin, but he became nervous and tried to look anywhere but at Hermione. She took his hand and led him out of the room, without saying a word. Not that she could.

Harry wasn't protesting, but he was clearly very confused. He was trying not to gaze at Hermione's ass, and desperately trying to focus on hiding his erection. She led them out of the boys' dormitory and into the girls'.

"Hermione, you- you're um... you're naked," Harry stammered. Hermione wanted to say anything to convey to him that she wasn't in control of herself, but she didn't show any outward sign that she had even heard him.

"What are you doing...," Harry asked, his voice a squeek.

Hermione felt an inkling of pleasure, and realized with shock that she was touching herself again. _Stop it!_ she commanded her body, but to no effect. Her subconscious was in control, and it was horny and in awash in hormones. Harry tried to lock his feet in place, but Hermione dragged him on with a dexterity neither of them thought she possessed.

He was making quite a lot of noise, and she worried that someone might hear them scuffling through the dorms. To her amazement, she turned to face him. With a lazy motion, she placed a hand on his mouth.

"Hushhh," she mumbled. His cheeks turned rosy as he stared at her nipples. Her first instinct was to slap him, but her body had other plans. Harry watched as Hermione rubbed her nipples, and he felt a great heat along the length of his member. She grabbed his wrist again to lead him to her dorm. Her roommates were fast asleep, but she was worried they'd wake up see that she had not only brought a boy into their room, but that she was nude.

She gestured for Harry to be quiet, and sat him down on her bed. She watched her hands work with the potions she had worked with. Quietly, she spilled a few drops of the sleeping tonic onto each of her roommates' lips. Her subconscious still had her natural wit.

Harry watched, dumbfounded with his friend's behaviour.

"Hermione, what are you doing," he asked with a demanding tone. He had his hands over his lap, trying to cover the bulge that his thing pajamas did nothing to hide.

 _Exactly, what am I doing_ , she thought. Her body acted on a will of its own, uncaring of her attempts to retake control. She crept to the bed and placed her knees at Harry's hips, straddling him.

"Hermione," Harry whispered.

She ran her fingers through his hair for a moment, and then pressed his face against her tits. He resisted at first, but then allowed it. His hands moved from his groin to her legs, and from there they shifted to her butt. He wanted to feel every inch of her, to be inside of her.

Hermione could feel the waves of pleasure course through her body as Harry licked her nipples. He was becoming more and more of an eager participant, and although she wasn't really in control, she wanted this too. She pushed Harry down on to the bed. He didn't want to let her ass go, but with tenderness, she placed his arms at his sides.

His breath quickened as she ran her fingers along the bulge in his pants. Her tenderness receded as she greedily tugged his waistband down to reveal his twitching cock. He clearly still had some developing to do, but then again, so did she. Hermione tried to stroke him, but she lacked the coordination.

She was frustrated, and she mumbled something that neither her nor Harry understood. Without another sound, she slid down on the bed and started licking his shaft. He stifled a moan, afraid of making too much noise. Hermione drooled on his dick, the hot liquid instantly cooling against the air.

He let her do whatever she wanted, keeping his hands at his sides. She pressed her mouth on the head of his penis, and slowly allowed it to breach her lips. It felt longer than she had expected, and his head poked the back of her throat sooner than she would have liked, there were still several inches of his shaft that she wanted to taste.

She started bobbing her head up and down, greedily sucking his dick. Her hair started to fall over her face and onto his crotch. She moved her tongue along his shaft while she bobbed her head. Hermione thought that maybe she wasn't doing it right, until he shot sticky jets of cum into her mouth.

Her head recoiled and she sputtered as his hot seed dribbled down her throat. She wasn't sure if she was upset or happy that she couldn't taste anything. Harry sat up and grabbed her shoulders, trying to apologize.

"It's fine," she whispered with a slur, cum dripping out of her mouth. She slipped her panties down her legs and used them to wipe her chin. Harry stared at her hairless vulva in wonder.

"Oh my," was all he had to say. Hermione mentally laughed at his reaction. It translated over to her body in a fit of giggles. She was starting to regain some control.

"Harry..." she moaned, pointing to the potions that she had been experimenting with, "I did a dumb thing."

He didn't look away from her pussy, too transfixed by it to glance at the potions.

"Harry," she hissed, pressing her legs together, "get me that thing," her hand made a series of sloppy gestures towards the potions.

"What?"

"The elixir," she mumbled.

He stood up quietly and retrieved the elixir of awareness. It was nearly full.

She swiped it and started chugging it.

"Hermione, no!"

Harry tried to grab it, but she grabbed him and shoved him back down on the bed. She drank it until it was nearly half empty.

Hermione stared at Harry for about a minute, waiting for something to happen. Finally, it did. She convulsed as her body reacted to the potion. She was fully awake, and acutely aware of the cold air on her nude body.

"It's so cold," she whined. She cuddled next to Harry, and pulled the blanket over both of them. Her leg brushed against his, and she felt an electricity race through her.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I was messing with potions and I ended up transfixing myself and then I was just walking around and I thought of you and...," she spoke quickly, until Harry placed a finger over her lips.

"There's no need to apologize," he spoke softly, he leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"I still have cum in my mouth," she muttered.

"Oh. Uh."

"Here, you can return the favor," she whispered as she shifted under the blanket. She twisted until Harry's face was between her legs.

"Do I just... lick?"

"Yeah, try that," she said. She'd never had sex or performed any sexual acts, her only experience came from porn.

He started licking her pussy like a popsicle, with long strokes starting at her clit and down the length of her labia. She felt bolts of intense pleasure spread through her, the elixer heightening her senses. Harry did not have very much experience, but Hermione would have believed he'd been licking pussies for years.

She felt a climax welling up, and as Harry's tongue grazed her clitoris, she released a torrent of squirts on to his face. He flinched as the hot spurts splashed his eyes. Hermione pressed her face in to the mattress to muffle her cries of pleasure.

"Did you just pee on me," Harry asked incredulously.

Hermione ignored him, instead reaching her hand down to smack her pussy as she'd seen in so many pornographic videos. The stimulation sent a few more minor throws of ecstasy through her, and she gushed over Harry's face.

"Is that pee," Harry sputtered, mildly disgusted.

"No, you idiot, it's cum."

"Girls don't have cum," he said as a matter of fact.

"I think I would know, being a girl," Hermione retorted.

"Well it's a lot of it, it looks like you wet the bed."

Hermione lifted the blanket off of them, not being able to bear the trapped heat any longer. They were covered in sweat, and Hermione could see what Harry meant by the bed being soaked.

"Well, I guess technically I did."

"Hermione, can we, uh... I mean can I put..." Harry trailed off.

She was no fool, and understood what Harry wanted. The question gave her pause. She was fully awake now, and considered the potential consequences of her actions.

"I've never actually lost my virginity," she stated.

"Me neither, but I want to."

Hermione giggled slightly at that. The moment felt crazy and surreal, and yet it had a casual undertone. Here she was, perched on top of Harry, with her soaked vulva dripping between his legs.

"I could get in a lot of trouble, you know, bringing you in here," she warned him.

"Oh, well, I guess I can go..." Harry said with heavy disappointment.

"No, I mean- I just, ugh." Hermione decided to stop talking and start making love. She grabbed Harry's shaft and slowly lowered herself on it. Her hymen expanded further than it had before, and she felt it aching to tear.

She reached for her wand on her nightstand, and the motion sent Harry deeper in her, stretching her hymen slightly too far; tearing it. Hermione winced from the pain, but it wasn't as horrible as she thought it was going to be. Despite this, she still used her wand to cast a healing spell on her pussy.

The pain subsided immediately, with barely a drop of blood spilled.

"That felt weird," Harry said, trying to keep his cool. He actually already felt like he was going to cum. Hermione was so tight and warm.

"Shut up," she commanded.

Her hips started moving in small circles, grinding their groins together. Ten seconds in and Harry was nearly about to cum inside her.

"No, don't cum in-" Hermione began, but she was too late. Harry's head arched back while his face contorted in to a grimace. He thrust his hips up instinctively, shooting his load deep in to Hermione.

Hermione didn't expect to feel anything, but the elixir had heightened her senses ten-fold. Despite her immediate panic and anger, she felt oddly satisfied feeling Harry's seed inside of her. The feeling passed, and the panic and anger reaffirmed itself.

"I told you not to cum in me!"

She slipped off of him, trying to let his cum spill out of her. Surprisingly, and worryingly, very little did.

"I can't get pregnant," she whined. Harry was staring cross-eyed at the ceiling, obviously mind-blown.

"My god, wait until Ron hears this," he mumbled.

Hermione snapped at him, "No, you can't tell anyone!"

"Woah, don't be so loud," Harry said.

"You can't tell anyone," she repeated.

"Fine, I won't."

Hermione could sense dishonesty, and her eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"Hermione, I said I wo-" Harry tried to reassure her, but she cut him off with the wave of her wand. She delicately pressed it to his temple, and before he could protest, stole his memory of their night together.

"Wha..." Harry stammered, looking around.

"Nighty night," she whispered, and sent him into a magic-induced slumber.

It was a little cruel, but she wasn't sure she could trust Harry not to brag about losing his virginity. She guessed that he wouldn't think he actually had after this, which gave her a wicked idea.

Quietly, Hermione slipped her pajamas on and dragged Harry out of her dorm. He was surprisingly heavy, so she used a levitation spell to help move him. She made it back to his dorm much faster now that she was actually conscious.

With him tucked away in bed without a clue of what had happened, she returned to her room. Her bed was soaked in one spot from her cum, and her panties were definitely going to be stained with Harry's cum.

The thought reminder her that she could get pregnant. She spent the next few minutes trying to clear her vagina of his cum, even using her wand to try to scoop it out. Nothing worked, and panic welled up inside her.

She gave up trying to clear Harry's seed; resolving to deal with it in the morning. There must be some spell or ward that she could use. She was still very horny. The now cum-stained panties that she clutched served as a totem of this night, and she thought about what to do with them.

Out of curiosity, undressed from her pajamas and put the panties back on. The cum felt cold as ice, and it smeared on her vulva. The next few minutes blurred together as she fingered herself, her fingers getting sticky from the residue Harry had expelled in her mouth.

She was still masturbating when she finally fell asleep, thankfully under the covers.


End file.
